


Fire and Ice

by sinplay_unknown



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Feelings Realization, Feels, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Joseph Kavinsky is His Own Warning, M/M, POV Joseph Kavinsky, POV Ronan Lynch, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 16:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinplay_unknown/pseuds/sinplay_unknown
Summary: Ronan N. Lynch is cold-hearted. As frosty as ice. Even his eyes are icy, glacier blue.This friggin' Ronan Lynch.Kavinsky is dangerous. A scorching flame. Blazing danger and if you get too close to it you' ll burn yourself.His temperament is unmistakable, whatever K does, he does with great passion, with a kind of freedom Ronan would like to have himself.





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's a pleasure that you came here! Feel free to leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed my little story.
> 
> It's my first story since a long time. So please don't judge too much!
> 
> Also, English isn't my mother language.

POV Kavinsky:

 

Kavinsky is not a dude who likes to express his feelings. He had never been one of those kind of people. He simply can't. Perhaps his whore of mother is to blame or the bastard who fathered him. K has a tough time with trust, maybe that's why he took all his friends out of his dreams. These are his dreams; his creations are the most honest Kavinsky has ever produced. And probably the most trustable in this fucking world. Proko, Skov, Swan & Jiang. He completely trusts his pack.  
Anyway; K has trust issues. His old man has made sure of that from an early age. The bulgarian has no choice but to be suspicious & lie first. Let the goddamn people hear what they want to hear. Joseph has the knowledge of how to spin people around his pinky finger.  
It aches so painfully to be treated like a dirty piece of shit from the very beginning. Unfortunately, K suffered this pain since he was ten years old. The beatings of his much-drunken ancestor, his mother, who was always on the next high just to feel.  
No surprise that her son also became such a depressive crackhead, who stoners his way through life, who drinks a lot and diligently swallows designer drugs.  
And despite all the pain, disappointment and rage, Kavinsky feels a certain affection. Not for his producer of course, or his prostitute mother, but for a person. For a guy.

The dark-haired man has strong feelings for this young man.

He longs for him with every fiber of his body. His thoughts; nights without sleep; his dreams; everything is filled with him; day in, day out.  
He just can't get him out of his head.  
But it is difficult for him to make them graspable, to let them acquire a form. Because emotions are messy and disorienting, mostly inexplicable. In all this chaos, K is right in the middle.  
The very reason for this is the following person: Fucking Ronan N. Lynch.  
The middle Lynch brother. That Punk, who' s entire wardrobe seems to consist of only one colour: black. The Latin freak. The buzzcut guy. The one who likes to make the streets of sleepy Henrietta unsafe with his grey-black BMW. The guy with the sharp smile and dangerously stormy blue eyes. The sleepless one. The dreamer. Ronan N. Lynch is cold-hearted. As frosty as ice. Even his eyes are icy, glacier blue.  
This friggin' Ronan Lynch.  
Maybe that's why everyone is shivering from his dark gaze.  
They pierce your body like frostbites and leave you with goose bumps. Or at least with K. That always happens with him. Ronan gets under his skin.  
Every time K sees Ronan, his heart beats quicker. Sometimes it aches too. Cause he knows he's not important to Ronan, because he felt it from the very first moment. Kavinsky is in love. He knows it, but denies it. The vulgar black-haired man can't take the blame, he feels ridiculous about it. Who would believe him if he admitted it? That's right, nobody.  
No one would buy it from him, that he is in love with Ronan.

Ronan cannot reciprocate his feelings. This guy has been in his sights ever since he visited Aglionby, turning his head at first. But he doesn't return his feelings, but he seems to be very interested in sex. So it's not a complete dead end. It's also probably better that way. Yeah, it's better that way, for everyone involved.  
That is absolutely true.  
He is not a good guy. Not a good individual, a real problem to fix. A toxic, broken crackie, who just knows about violence, sex, booze, drugs and cars. A suicidal jerk that fucks on rules.  
Ronan would be far too good for all that. Too damn good for Kavinsky.  
The Bulgarian doesn't want to expose him to all that. He shouldn't be burdened further with his own problems. K just couldn't do that. He couldn't bear to harm him. Or even to hurt him. Kavinsky fell head over heels in love.  
Proko seems to be extremely jealous and Skov & Swan asked why K wouldn't go for Declan, the older Lynch would be much hotter anyway.  
"Ronan is nice-looking, too." Kavinsky just said dry on this remark.  
Although " nice-looking " is still very mild and almost understated, at least by K's taste. If Declan is a 10/10, then Ronan is definitely a 20/10.  
Ronan is hot. Unbelievably hot.  
K would love to write poems and songs about his perfectly shaped clavicles and jawbones or carve his image in stone, because he looks like an Ancient hero, Adonis.  
Why does it always suck when it's perfect?  
Yes, K is just a slave to his feelings. Ronan may be bad for his health. But he can make it bad alone.  
Everything he sees is red, there are flames in his head.

 

 

 

 

POV Ronan: 

 

Kavinsky is dangerous. A scorching flame. Blazing danger and if you get too close to it you' ll burn yourself.  
His temperament is unmistakable, whatever K does, he does with great passion, with a kind of freedom Ronan would like to have himself. He lives his life the way he wants, by his own rules. Nothing is too forbidden. Nothing too risky. This unbridled ferocity attracts Ronan like a moth.

Gansey always alerted him about him.

" He is not good for you, a negative influence. "

" Do not hang out with him, he's only causing you problems."

"You are better than him Ronan. He's nothing but trouble."

And Gansey is damn right about that, but K is what Ronan needs right now. A fire.

For Ronan fire has always been fascinating. It gives you warmth and light, but also destruction.

It is both life-giving and deadly. Kavinsky perfectly personalizes the incandescent inferno. He is an infinite blazing hellfire.

With every single breath Kavinsky burns down everything that gets in his way and draws everything else under his spell. Because it's not as beautiful to look at as the bright red flames.

Ronan is very irritated. K has entirely confused him. He is somewhat shaken up by something that has been dormant deep inside him.

He would climb down to hell for him at any given time only to get a little taste of K.

Kavinsky can make one so addicted. He comes into your life in a flash and before you know it you are already obsessed with him. You can't get him out of your system. It's an addiction, one that only Kavinsky himself can satisfy.

It was easy for Ronan to learn.

Thinking Kavinsky out of his life seems impossible by now.


End file.
